02237
}} is the 2,239th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 31 July, 1997. Plot Part One Rachel, Jack and Ned come into the farm kitchen for their lunch. Sarah shows Jack a letter and a photograph from Andy. He is having a good time on the new farm. Jack is pleased and displays the photograph, but Sarah makes a snide comment about him not caring about Andy when he was here and the atmosphere grows tense. Jan is cleaning the kitchen floor at Kathy’s Diner when Dee walks in. She tells Jan that she is cooking dinner for Kim tonight and Jan is very put out. She is further annoyed to hear that a new nanny starts tonight, but that she is only temporary. Kelly and Lyn are laughing together in the village. A man stops them to ask the way to Mill Cottage. He is looking for Rachel Hughes. Kelly directs him to Emmerdale. At Woodside Farm Becky is pleased with Lisa's work so far. Albert downs tools as soon as they are out of sight. He has a plan. Will is pleased to see Kelly when she comes home. She takes some alcohol and a bar of chocolate from the shop and Will asks her to leave the money or a note by the till. She refuses. He keeps talking until he finally asks her out tonight. She cruelly picks up some shampoo and says that she is washing her hair. The mystery man arrives at the farm. He wants to get a message to Rachel. Becky pays Lisa for the materials and is impressed when Lisa says that the job will be finished on Monday. When Becky gets in the car, she demands to know what is wrong with Tony. He tells her that on his trip to Guatemala, one of the men was shot, ruptured his spleen and died. He had to tell his wife. He feels a failure and that he let down one of his men. At Tenant House, Will is shocked to see that Emma is wearing one of Charlie's shirts. He feels bitter that Charlie has had to leave and that Greg has got away without any responsibilities. Becky and Tony argue. She wants him to stop being a soldier and think about the dead man’s family (he had two children). Emma tells Will that she wishes Charlie was still here, even if she does hate her and Geri, but that she cannot risk her father doing anything to Greg. Rachel is working hard trying to lift a bale of hay. Jack and Ned are laughing at her. Sarah arrives with the mystery man and he introduces himself as Keith Billington, her mum's boyfriend. Rachel starts to talk about visiting her mum, but Keith tells her that she died yesterday of a brain haemorrhage. Rachel looks shocked. Part Two Keith tells Rachel that he owns a fruit and veg shop in Sheffield and met Kate there. He knows about her past . Rachel wants to know if she regretted not seeing her daughter and grandchild very often. He says that Kate understood and had lost so many people in her life anyway. Kelly and Lyn are hanging about in the village. Roy walks past in a suit. He tells them that he has got a date with Kim Tate (he is just going to serve drinks at her dinner party). Lyn winds him up again and invites him out tomorrow night. She tells him to wear his suit. Chris has come to be with Rachel at the farm. He offers to take Joseph for her. Mandy is thinking that she is responsible for everyone leaving her, but Zak is not sympathetic. Kathy and Zoe have a drink together. Zoe talks about Sophie. Kim tells Roy to tie his hair back. She offers more money for him to serve food. Rachel is worrying about the cost of the funeral and who was with her mum when she died. She is staying at the farm for the night. Chris is winding Kim up because [[|Alex Oakwell|Lord Oakwell]] is late. When he does arrive, Kim is furious to see that he has brought a young woman with him - she is introduced as Tara Cockburn. Chris decides to invite himself to supper and Kim has to tell Dee that she is now cooking for four. Dee copes and Kim kisses her. Rachel talks to Jack about Mark and how her feelings are different towards her mum because she had not seen her for a while. Sarah is thinking about Andy and goes off to bed early. Jack reminds Rachel about how her mum used to be. Tara makes comments about the house. Alex asks Kim if they can meet up again tomorrow - on their own to discuss business. Kim looks pleased, but then finds out that Lord Alex and Tara are actually engaged. Jack and Rachel are on the whisky. Rachel is going through her life. She realises that the only constant thing in her life has been Jack. They kiss. He looks serious and asks her what she thinks of him - father figure? She wants to know if he looks on her as a surrogate daughter. He admits that he used to, but his feelings have changed. They both look uncomfortable and Rachel hurries off to bed. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday